Pull the Trigger
by Insane Sleazoid
Summary: AkuRoku pairing, it's an AU... it also has some selfinflicted, yes you know what I mean . But, I suck at summaries and can't do it justice, just try reading it.


Okay, I know my other fics aren't the best, but I love this song and had to make this fic. It's sad in a way but kinda cool and it's an AU. I'll tell the song at the end of the fic, wait no I won't if you can guess it I'll give you a cookie.

**The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
**

Roxas had a sister, she wasn't the best known person among his friends, but she was as popular as you could be at her age. She was dating a guy named Axel. God, Roxas loved that guy. He was as close to his sister as he could be they were pretty much best friends. But, there were some things she just didn't tell him about. She didn't want her brother to worry about her, he did have his own problems after all.**  
**

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
**

Her boyfriend the pretty red-head Roxas liked so much, he had a gun. She had stolen it that day when he was doing something else. That night when she went home, she called Axel and told him that her brother liked him, Axel had known and liked him back, she said he should date Roxas and that they had her support on it. She hung up the phone and Roxas walked in...**  
**"Cassie, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Roxas, Do You Believe in God?" She asked, that was the last thing she'd ever say.

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**

Axel asked Roxas out and they started dating, the week after they started dating a trial was set up for Cassie's 'Murder'...Axel and Roxas both knew that she had commited suicide, but the gun she used had been found, the gun had Axel's prints all over it, because he was the gun's rightful owner. The night before Axel's trial, he went to see Roxas...

When he walked into the room, he saw Roxas carving into a few bullets a pile that were already carved into steadily getting bigger next to him. Axel picked one up. 'Do You Believe In God' it said. Roxas finally stopped carving.

"Rox, what's wrong?" Axel asked brows furrowed in confusion.

"Axel, Do you believe in God. That's what Cassie told me before she pulled this trigger." Roxas stated caressing the gun on his bed. "I finally know my answer."

"Rox..." Axel said nervously, as Roxas loaded on of the bullets into the gun. Roxas gingerly put the gun to his head and said, "Get out of here Axel. I don't want you to get blamed." Roxas laughed a little.

"Roxas what are you doing?" Axel asked, he had already lost Cassie, he didn't want to lose Roxas too.

"Do you belive in god Axel?" Roxas asked as his finger pulled the trigger.

Axel dumped the carved bullets into his pocket, he took them to the lake and dropped all but two of them.

**  
All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember his last sentence  
He answered her knowing what would happen  
His last words still hanging in the air  
In the air  
**

Axel was at the funeral watching as they buried Roxas in the grave next to Cassie's. He hated this funeral already, but now he knew his answer. He walked by as no one was paying attention, all to wrapped up in their own grief to notice the tall redhead drop something dark on top of the grave.**  
**

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
**

Axel had dropped a bullet onto Roxas' grave now, but what to do with the other bullet he kept. He knew what to do he had a plan. He grabbed his gun and loaded in the bullet...**  
**

**How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes  
**

He wanted to answer Roxas' dying question, but he just didn't know.**  
**

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Roxas pulled the trigger  
**

**Do you believe in God**...He could hear Roxas' sweet voice once again.**  
Do you believe in God**...Do I Believe In God, he asked himself quietly.**  
Do you believe in God**..."Do you believe in God, Axel?" He asked out loud, his voice drowned out from the voice of Roxas that was ringing in his head. "Yes, I belive in God." Axel whispered to the dark.**  
**

**And I will pull the trigger**...Axel had pulled the trigger.

Well, How'd I do, and the song was well, guess and I'll give you a cookie, if you at least try to guess I'll tell you what it is even if you're wrong. Flame, Praise, anything. But review that's all... Pyro is out.**  
**


End file.
